


Hundstage

by Ellster



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pizza
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellster/pseuds/Ellster
Summary: Lucky ist ein guter Hund. Ein sehr guter Hund. Aber manchmal ist er etwas zu viel für Clint und dann kann er das ganze Avengers Team beschäftigen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hundstage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dog Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374630) by [Ellster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellster/pseuds/Ellster). 



> Vielen Dank an ThiessenClocks für die Idee.

_****Avengers** ** _

_Tony, Nat, Cap, 844666777-666344466777766666 *Gott_des_Donners* , …_

_Ich_ Hey, Leute? Ich hab ein Problem.

_Nat_ Wo?

_Ich_ Kein Universum bedrohendes Problem oder so.

_Tony_ Ist es wieder wegen dem Hund?

_Ich_ Ich brauche nur ein bisschen Hilfe.

_Nat_ Wie viele?

_Ich_ Nur der eine, eigentlich.

_Nat_ Brauche ich Waffen?

_Ich_ Keine Waffen _._

_Tony_ Es ist wieder der Hund...

_Ich_ Wenn ihr einfach vorbei kommen könntet…

_Cap_ Wir kommen.

_Tony_ Nein, ich komme nicht. Nicht, wenn es was mit diesem Hund zu tun hat.

_Cap_ Doch du kommst.

_Tony ändert den Gruppennamen zu “Hunde liebende Bitches”_

_Tony_ Und was wenn nicht?

_Cap ändert den Gruppennamen zu “Avengers”_

_Cap_ Dann nehme ich dich mit.

_Tony_ Okay [rolling eyes]

_Ich_ Super, danke [thumbsup]

  
  


“Hey Kumpel,” grüßte Natasha den Hund, der vor ihr saß und freundlich mit dem Schwanzwedelte. 

“Und mich begrüßt du nicht?” fragte sein Besitzer mit einem nur halb ironischen Schmollen.

“Hi, Clint,” antwortete sie und rubbelte dem Hund kräftig über das goldene Fell. “Was gibt's?”

Barton zeigte auf ein Ohr und sie nickte, dass sie verstanden hatte. Für einen Hund war Lucky, der Labrador, verdammt clever und hatte schon vor Langem gelernt, was das Wort ‘Ohrentropfen’ bedeutete und wie man sie vermeiden konnte. Sie hatten diese Prozedur schon mehrmals durchgemacht und Natasha wusste nur zu gut, warum Clint sich Hilfe holte. Sie sah sich um. “Wo ist Kate?”

“Musste heute früh zurück nach LA,” antwortete Clint und verzog das Gesicht. “Deswegen brauche ich euch.”

Die Tür wurde enthusiastisch aufgeschwungen und ein trat Tony Stark. “Hallo zusammen,” sagte er und sah sich um. “Was ist das?”

Clint folgte seinem Blick zu der Schachtel mit frisch gelieferter Pizza, die auf einem Schrank neben der Tür lag, wahrscheinlich die höchstgelegene Oberfläche im Raum. “Bestechung,” sagte er.

“Und was macht die da oben?”

“Damit er nicht ran kommt,” seufzte Clint. “Hör auf ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.”

Tony rollte mit den Augen. “Also geht es um den Hund.”

“Halt einfach seinen Kopf fest, dann sind wir gleich fertig,” antwortete Natasha, die Lucky schon in einer spielerischen Umarmung hatte.

Stark eigentlich zurück durch die Tür flüchten, aber Black Widow warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der ihn noch mindestens einen Monat lang verfolgen würde, wenn er jetzt den Rückzug antrat. “Also gut,” seufzte er und warf in einer kapitulierenden Geste die Hände nach oben. Er deponierte seine Jacke auf einem Stuhl und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. “Können wir ihn nicht einfach betäuben oder so?”

“Nein,” entschied Clint kategorisch.

“Du weißt, das alles hier würde viel schneller und einfacher gehen,” warf Natasha ein.

“Du wirst meinen Hund nicht betäuben,” wiederholte Clint. “Oder du wischst hinterher die Kotze auf.”

“Verdammt, nein,” murmelte Tony angeekelt. Er nahm seinen Platz gegenüber Nat ein und schnappte sich den Kopf des Hundes.

Erfreut über diese neue Person wedelte Lucky noch mehr. Er entschied den Unbekannten gebührend zu begrüßen, mit einem richtigen nassen Hundekuss, mitten ins Gesicht.

“Iiiiiihhh!” rief Tony und versuchte sein Gesicht außerhalb der Reichweite der tropfenden Zunge zu halten. Dabei verlor er den Hund, der verwirrt zu seinem Herrchen sah.

Clint hatte es fast zu seinem Ziel geschafft als Lucky die Flasche mit Ohrentropfen sah und sich prompt aus Nataschas Griff befreite.

Natasha, die nun alleine auf dem Boden saß, starrte Stark verärgert an. “Tony, was zum…”

“Tür!” rief Clint und so schnell wie sie sich geöffnet hatte, wurde die Tür wieder zu geworfen.

Captain America stand davor, bereit sie zu verteidigen, bis er den Hund bemerkte, der vor ihm saß und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dann betrachtete er den Rest der Szenerie. “Braucht ihr Hilfe?”

“Und das ist mein Stichwort zu verschwinden,” entschied Tony während er sich den Hundesabber mit einem Geschirrtuch aus dem Gesicht wischte. Dann hob er seine Jacke auf und griff sich ein Stück Pizza vom Schrank. “Viel Glück mit dem Hund.”

Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen begriffen hatte, dass die Tür offen war, verwendete Lucky erst Steve und dann Tony als Sprungbrett, um sich sein eigenes Stück zu schnappen und rannte dann aus der Tür.

“Der Hund hat Superkräfte,” murmelte ein erstaunter Bruce Banner als er dem Tier hinterher sah.

“Zirkushund für einen Zirkusjungen,” kommentierte Natasha und rannte an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von Clint und Steve.

“Sollten wir…?”

“Ach, die kommen schon klar,” antwortete Stark zwischen zwei Bissen und zog Banner an seiner freien Hand mit sich. “Richtig gute Pizza. Komm, wir schauen wo's mehr davon gibt.”

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich die anderen aufgeteilt, weil es keinem gelungen war Lucky im Blick zu behalten, also ging Clint die Treppe hoch, während Natasha und Steve die Vordertür wählten und sich dann zu beiden Richtungen die Straße runter gingen. Glücklicherweise fand Steve den Hund schnell. Er hatte sich ein sonniges Plätzchen gesucht, um seinen Fang zu vertilgen. Als Captain America auf ihn zu kam stand er auf und wedelte freundlich.

“Guter Junge,” sagte Steve und schnappte sich sein Halsband bei der ersten Gelegenheit die sich bot. Dann bemerkte er, dass er nichts hatte was er als Leine benutzen konnte, und er konnte den Hund schlecht am Halsband den ganzen Weg zurück schleifen. Schließlich entschied er, er würde das Tier wohl tragen müssen und hob ihn hoch, einen Arm um den Torso und einen unter dem Hintern. 

Mit 40 Kilo aufgeregt bellendem und wedelnden Hund auf dem Arm machte er sich auf den Rückweg und merkte schnell, dass Lucky einige Aufmerksamkeit erregte. “Keine Sorge, der Hund gehört meinem Freund,” erklärte Steve einer besorgt schauenden älteren Dame. Sie sah ihm skeptisch hinterher und er eilte schnell weiter.

Zurück im Haus war eine Tür im Flur offen. Clints Nachbarin lehnte gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete Steve mitfühlend. “Ohrentropfen?” fragte sie, als er näher kam.

“Ja,” antwortete er, während Lucky sie angewidert ansah.

“Braucht ihr Hilfe?” fragte die Nachbarin.

“Ich glaube wir kommen klar,” antwortete Steve. “Danke.”

Die Frau lachte. “Viel Glück,” sagte sie und verschwand in ihre Wohnung.

“Da seid ihr ja,” sagte Natasha und quetschte sich in dem engen Flur an ihm vorbei. Dass Lucky sie mit noch enthusiastischerem Wedeln begrüßte, machte es ihr nicht einfacher. Der Hund sah von ihr zu Steve und zurück und bellte dann als wollte er sagen ‘Schau, was ich gefunden habe’.

“Er mag dich,” sagte sie schmunzelnd zu Steve und kraulte Lucky hinter den Ohren.

“Hunde sind gute Menschenkenner,” antwortete Steve.

“Er mag Tony auch,” erinnerte Clint von der Treppe aus. Dann sprang er die letzten Stufen zu ihnen herunter.

“Jeder macht mal Fehler,” gab Steve zu.

Natasha schaffte es irgendwie, eine ruhige Mine zu bewahren. “Komm mit, Lucky. Rein hier,” lockte sie den Hund, der ohne große Anstrengung von Steves Armen sprang und in sein Zuhause trottete.

Sie versammelten sich wieder in der Wohnung, Clint und Steve neben der Tür um einem weiteren Fluchtversuch zuvor zu kommen, aber Lucky lag einfach nur ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und genoss das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster schien. “Also, was ist der Plan?” fragte Captain America.

“Einer hält den Hund, einer hält den Kopf und einer… macht den Rest,” erklärte Clint, darauf bedacht das O-Wort zu vermeiden.

“Wie sich herausgestellt hat, bin ich nicht besonders gut darin, Hunde festzuhalten,” sagte Steve trocken.

Barton zuckte mit den Schultern. “Wir kriegen das schon hin,” sagte er und winkte dem Hund. “Hierher, Lucky!”

Der Hund hatte offensichtlich keine Lust und drehte sich nur etwas weiter auf den Rücken.

Clint tauschte einen Blick mit Natasha. “Das kommt mir zu einfach vor,” murmelte er und ging langsam auf den Hund zu. Als er näher kam sah Lucky misstrauisch auf. Barton gab die Ohrentropfen hinter seinem Rücken an Nat weiter und zeigte ihm seine leeren Hände.

Lucky wedelte erfreut, rollte sich auf den Rücken und verlangte, am Bauch gekrault zu werden, was ihm offensichtlich zustand, schon alleine, weil er ein Hund war. Sein Herrchen folgte und streichelte ihn kräftig über Brust und Bauch.

Barton winkte Steve zu, der sich zu ihm gesellte und dem Hund noch mehr Streicheleinheiten zukommen ließ und während Lucky abgelenkt war schlich Natasha sich von der anderen Seite an. Als sie bereit war, nickte Clint und er und Steve hielten den Hund fest, während sie ihm die Ohrentropfen gab.

Lucky wand sich, verärgert dass seine Streicheleinheiten so unhöflich unterbrochen worden waren. Er wehrte sich gegen ihren Griff und sie schafften es gerade ihn lange genug fest zu halten, dass die Ohrentropfen einziehen konnten, aber nicht länger. Dann schaffte es Lucky frei zu kommen und verkroch sich unter das Sofa von wo aus er ihnen böse Blicke zuwarf.

“Okay, das war ein Ohr,” sagte Barton. “Jetzt kommt der harte Teil.”

“Warte, das war der einfache Part?” fragte Steve.

“Jap,” seufzten Natasha und Clint gemeinsam. Von der Tür kam ein lautes Klopfen.

“Herein,” rief Clint. 

Ein trat Thor und verkündete mit seiner hallenden Stimme: “Ihr benötigt Beistand?”

“Ja,” seufzte Clint. “Der Hund braucht Ohrentropfen.”

Thor sah die anderen beiden fragend an, bis Natasha erklärte: “Der Hund mag es nicht, Ohrentropfen zu bekommen.”

“Wenn er sie nicht mag,” fragte Thor verwirrt, “warum braucht er sie dann?”

“Medikamente, damit er nicht taub wird,” antwortete Clint.

Thor dachte darüber einen Moment nach. “Kann man ihn nicht davon überzeugen?”

“Es ist ein Hund...” begann Steve, aber wurde von Clint unterbrochen.

“Versuch es,” sagte Barton und wies auf das Sofa, unter dem Lucky sich noch immer verkrochen hatte.

Verwirrt sah Thor das Sofa an, dann sah er den Hund darunter. Er kniete sich davor und es sah aus, als würde er den Hund nachmachen. “Edler Gefährte,” sprach er. “Dein Herr wünscht, dass du hervor trittst und deine Ohrentropfen empfängst.”

Lucky legte den Kopf schief, interessiert in dieser neuen, seltsamen Person, aber drehte sich angeekelt weg als er die Medizin erwähnte.

Thor nahm dies als Zeichen fortzufahren: “Sicherlich willst du nicht dein bewundernswertes Gehör verlieren, dass dich so einem solch exzellenten Jäger machen muss wie deinen Vetter, den Wolf?” Er wartete auf eine Antwort.

Lucky beobachtete den Asgardier. Er war anders als die Leute, die er gewohnt war, und er roch wie ein gerade vergangenes Gewitter. Als die Stille sich in die Länge zog bellte er einmal, nur um zu sehen was passierte.

“Er spricht!” rief Thor aufgeregt. Dann sah er zu den anderen. “Was hat er gesagt?”

“Ich spreche kein Hund,” antwortete Natasha unbewegt. Steve und Clint versuchten angestrengt nicht zu lachen und schafften es nur, ihre Köpfe zu schütteln.

Thor runzelte die Stirn und ging wieder vor dem Hund in die Hocke. “Geschätzter Freund, ich habe deine Worte nicht verstanden. Bitte wiederhole dich, oder komme hervor und zeig mir was du meinst, damit ich von dir lernen möge.”

Der Hund sah ihn fragend an, bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

“Hier, versuch das,” schlug Clint vor und holte ein Stück Pizza.

“Ist dies nicht Essen für Menschen?” fragte Thor. “Ist es für den Hund geeignet?”

Clint zuckte mit den Schultern. “Er mag es.”

Thor nahm das Stück Pizza und drehte sich zu Lucky um. “Wenn du dir die Medizin geben lässt, sollst du reich belohnt...” 

Er schaffte es nicht, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, denn Lucky hatte die Pizza gesehen, entschieden, dass er sie wollte und kam unter dem Sofa hervor geschossen. Er riss Thor das Stück aus der Hand, schleifte es zurück zu dem sonnigen Fleckchen, wo er schon vorher gelegen hatte, und fing erfreut an es zu verspeisen.

“Du bist wahrlich ein großartiges Tier,” lobte Thor ihn und begann ihn am Rücken zu streicheln. “Und solch ein wundervoller goldener Pelz.”

In der Zwischenzeit klemmte Clint einen Stuhl unter den Türgriff, nur für den Fall, dass noch jemand auftauchte. Dann positionierten er und Steve sich zwischen dem Hund und dem Sofa, um auch diesen Fluchtweg abzuschneiden. “Thor, kannst du ihn festhalten?” fragte er.

“Wenn du still hältst, sollst du reichlich entlohnt werden,” versprach Thor und schlang seine Arme um Lucky.

Der Hund hatte die Streicheleinheiten toleriert, aber war nicht besonders erfreut darüber, beim Essen gestört zu werden, vor allem da die anderen Menschen ihn zu umzingeln schienen. Mit katzengleicher Beweglichkeit entwand er sich Thors Griff als hätte ihn jemand eingeseift und sprang über Natasha, die vor ihm stand und versuchte ihn zu ergreifen.

Dadurch saß er nun in einer Ecke fest, der Ausweg durch Steve versperrt, aber Lucky war kleiner und schneller und ohne abzubremsen sprang er durch dessen Arme und auf den Stuhl der unter dem Türgriff klemmte. Clint schaffte es fast, ihn dort zu erwischen, aber er schaffte es nochmals seinem Griff zu entkommen indem er gegen den Schrank sprang.

Durch den Aufprall fiel die restliche Pizza vom Schrank auf Clint. Lucky erkannte, dass es noch mehr Essen gab und machte eine rasche Kehrtwende. Bevor Barton die Pizzaschachtel oder den Hund zu fassen bekommen konnte, rannte er mit einer dreiviertel Pizza im Maul davon und verteilte dabei den Belag überall.

Alle weiteren Versuche ihn einzufangen scheiterten, weil er jetzt nicht mehr nur beweglich war sondern auch in Soße getränkt und entsprechend glitschig. Irgendwann realisierte Lucky, dass sein Essen sich auflöste und nun über den ganzen Boden verteilt war. Und Essen auf dem Boden gehörte traditionell dem Hund des Hauses, also musste er die Pizza nirgendwo mehr hin retten, weil ihm nun sowieso alles davon gehörte. Erfreut schwanzwedelnd setzte er sich in die Mitte und reagierte nur mit einem verärgerten Kopfschütteln als Clint ihm die Tropfen in das zweite Ohr gab.

“Hey Clint? Mein Flug wurde gestrichen, kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?”

Barton hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, und sah überrascht auf. In der offenen Tür stand Kate Bishop, ihre Reisetasche über der Schulter. Sie nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und betrachtete mit unlesbarer Miene die vier in Tomatensoße und Salami gesprenkelten Avengers und den Hund, der dringend ein Bad benötigte. “Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?”

Clint lehnte sich seufzend zurück. “Frag nicht.”


End file.
